<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Big Bad Wolf by MelanatedRavenclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056389">The Big Bad Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw'>MelanatedRavenclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Iruka is exhausted, M/M, Mission Desk, kakashi bashing - Freeform, protective Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka is working his second double and is exhausted. However, he is intrigued when he overhears Genma and a new hire discussing none other than Hatake Kakashi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Big Bad Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Iruka rolled his neck. It had been a long day at the mission desk and he still had another hour before his shift was over. All he wanted to do was go home and get some much-needed rest. </p><p>It had been slow for the last hour which meant that there was nothing but office gossip to keep him entertained. He turned to catch the tail end of Genma’s conversation with a new hire.</p><p>“I’m just saying it’s weird to me. I mean, does he not have any friends?”</p><p>Curious, Iruka walked over to the two of them. “Does who not have friends?”</p><p>The man glanced up at Iruka, before glancing around as if he was afraid of being overheard, “Kakashi. You know, the copy-nin.”</p><p>Iruka wanted to laugh. He didn’t know why he was surprised. Everyone seemed to always be talking about Kakashi. Not that he could blame them. The man was a mystery. </p><p>“What do you think Iruka? You know everything, you ever see him with anyone other than Gai?” Genma asked him, with a smile. </p><p>“I’m going to be honest with you both. I don’t really go out of my way to try to find Kakashi.”</p><p>His answer didn’t seem to deter the men, if anything it egged them on more. </p><p>“I mean, I just don’t understand. But, maybe that’s what he needs in order to be the stoic, uncaring person that he is.”</p><p>Iruka raised his eyebrow. “You think he’s uncaring?” </p><p>“You don’t?” Genma asked him.</p><p>“I mean he does a lot for the village. It seems to me he’d be the opposite of uncaring.”</p><p>“See that’s just it. He’s unstoppable and I think he’s let it get to his head. He thinks he’s all big and bad. I bet he doesn’t even have a heart.”</p><p>Iruka had to admit he was shocked. Usually, people were doting on Kakashi, this was the complete opposite. </p><p>“I don’t really know him, so it’s hard for me to say, but I mean from what Naruto says he doesn’t seem too awful.”</p><p>Genma laughed, “Aw Iruka, you’re too kind for your own good. I know you haven’t forgotten about the time he yelled at you. You were pissed for days.”</p><p>“Hm. You’re right, I almost forgot about that. I was pissed.” Iruka chuckled to himself. </p><p>“See?!” The new hire, Kai was his name, started flinging his arms around as if that would help to emphasize his point. “Who would dare be mean to our beloved sensei? Only someone that’s full of themselves and think their hot shit. He doesn’t even speak to people, just reads porn, and ignored everyone. It’s rude.”</p><p>Iruka shook his head in amusement. The two of them continued to go back and forth on the mysteriousness that is the copy-nin. He checked the clock, it was hard to believe that only 20 minutes had passed. This would be the last time he worked two doubles in a row. </p><p>He started to doodle on the sheet of paper in front of him. The door swung open almost dramatically. In walked none other than Hatake Kakashi. Genma and Kai instantly stopped talking.</p><p>Iruka tried to keep his staring subtle. But, it was hard not to observe the man, after all, they’d just been talking about him. </p><p>He watched as Kakashi went to make coffee. For reason Iruka was sure he’d never understand, Kakashi only ever turned in mission reports to him. </p><p>It wouldn’t be a big deal normally, Anko did the same thing, but Kakashi would do it even if there was an extremely long line. It was as if he could only turn them in to Iruka.</p><p>Iruka had to admit, it was weird. </p><p>Kakashi had finished making his coffee and was now heading straight to his desk. He glanced behind him to see Genma and Kai blatantly staring at the man. </p><p>“Welcome home.” He gave the traditional greeting. </p><p>“Thank you.” Kakashi nodded, before reaching into his flak pocket to pull out his mission report. </p><p>“How was your mission?” Iruka asked accepting the report.</p><p>“It was fine,” Kakashi said, his response brief. </p><p>Iruka nodded and looked at the report over. It wasn’t perfect, but it wasn’t the worst the man had done. He accepted it and handed over Kakashi’s payment. </p><p>“Konoha thanks you for your service.”</p><p>Kakashi pocketed the money but didn’t leave right away. Iruka looked up at him again. His eye seemed to be conflicted. </p><p>The man didn’t say anything though. “Is there something else you need?”</p><p>“Uhm. No. Have a good night, sensei.”</p><p>And with that, the man abruptly turned and left the room.</p><p>“That was weird,” Kai said as he walked up behind Iruka.</p><p>“Yeah, it was.” Iruka agreed. </p><p>“Why do you think he wears the mask?” Genma asked. </p><p>“Probably another tactic so he can separate himself from everyone,” Kai said. “Anyway, enough talking about Kakashi. Iruka, is Naruto back in town?”</p><p>Iruka smiled at the change in topic, “Yes, he should be coming back tonight. I’ve missed him.”</p><p>It was common knowledge by this point that he’d taken Naruto in. Everyone he encountered was supportive. It was nice of them, but also incredibly frustrating. It was as if the entire village went from hating Naruto to supporting him all because he was now living with Iruka. </p><p>The people of this village were fickle and he hated it. Maybe that was why he was unable to join them in discussing Kakashi. </p><p>The man did so much for the village and yet was constantly judged. Did it matter why he wore a mask?</p><p>“Iruka, you should head home. We’ll take care of the rest, besides we know you need to get home and prep for Naruto.”</p><p>He looked up at him, “You sure you don’t mind?”</p><p>“Not at all. Besides you’ve had a busy week.”</p><p>Iruka stood up, he didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door. </p><p>Heading to Ichiraku’s, he decided to pick up dinner. After ordering two bowls of ramen, he headed home.</p><p>It was cool outside and the leaves were starting to change colors. It was a beautiful sight and he made plans to take a walk soon. </p><p>Walking into his home and turning on the lights, he dropped the bags on the kitchen counter. </p><p>Now that he was in his house, he was exhausted. He hoped he’d still be awake by the time Naruto arrived. </p><p>He started to remove his shirt as he walked into the bedroom when a soft voice stopped him. </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>He turned toward the voice, noticing the light was on and saw none other than Kakashi sitting on his bed. </p><p>He was sitting criss-cross on the bed, with a book in his hand. A book that was not Icha Icha, mind you.</p><p>A smile slowly started to appear on his face as he took in the man. Kakashi was shirtless, mask-less, and was wearing his old sweatpants. Sitting in the middle of his bed with the soft light from his night light, he looked so…soft. </p><p>“Hi.” He said as he walked over to the bed. Cupping Kakashi’s face in his he gave him a quick kiss. “I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too,” Kakashi responded, before pulling Iruka down on the bed until he was fully covering him. </p><p>Iruka let himself be held by Kakashi. He sighed into the man’s chest. <br/>
“Did you have a rough night?” </p><p>“I worked two doubles, and I missed you, and Naruto was gone too.”</p><p>“'Ruka, we’ve talked about this. You have to take care of yourself, and you can't keep overworking yourself. You look exhausted when I turned in my report. I had half a mind to drag you out of there.”</p><p>"I know," Iruka sighed before hesitating, "Would you really have carried me out of there?"</p><p>"Damn, straight. It took everything in me to not. " 

Iruka smiled and wrapped his arms around the man’s stomach, basking in his warmth. </p><p>“How was your mission?”</p><p>“Mm, I told you it was fine.” </p><p>“Yeah, but that was in front of everyone. This is just me.” Iruka said as he started to run his hands up Kakashi’s back.</p><p>Kakashi didn’t say anything for a minute, before finally speaking. “It was..hard. It was supposed to be a simple search and rescue but, of course, there were kids…and it got...complicated”</p><p>Iruka squeezed Kakashi tighter, he knew the man was struggling with his missions. The past few years Kakashi had told him a lot about his missions and his past. There was still so much he didn’t know, but he knew enough. </p><p>“‘Ruka, it was awful.”</p><p>Iruka didn’t say anything he just let him continue to say what he wanted at his own pace. </p><p>“I hate this sometimes. I know it’s not possible, but sometimes I really want to quit. I don’t know how long I can do this.”</p><p>“Have you considered taking Tsunade’s offer?”</p><p>“I can’t. I can’t run this village.” </p><p>“Have you thought about it? I mean really thought about it.”</p><p>“Honestly, no. It terrifies me. Not to mention, no one in this village would want me to take it.”</p><p>“Kakashi, you do so much for this village. They would be idiots not to accept you as Hokage. You’re also brilliant and trustworthy. You’ve been putting this village first your entire life, this would just be an extension.”</p><p>“I take it you want me to do it?”</p><p>“Honestly? I don’t care what you do. You can take the position, or continue on as a field shinobi, or even leave the village. No matter what you do it won’t change how I feel about you. I just don’t want you to not go for something because you’re scared.”</p><p>Kakashi was silent for a while. “I love you.”</p><p>Iruka smiled into his chest, “I love you too. </p><p>“Iruka…about today…I hate that we can’t be open about our relationship.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Think of how we got together, we knew from the beginning this would be difficult, and was better to keep a secret. I understood that then and I still do now.”</p><p>“I know it’s hard on you though… I may have overheard Genma and that new kid talking.”</p><p>Iruka closed his eyes. “I was hoping you didn’t hear any of that.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>Iruka sighed, but before he could speak Kakashi spoke again. “It’s fine, Iruka. I’m well aware of my reputation in the village.”</p><p>“You may be well aware of it, but I hate it. They don’t know anything. They don’t see what I see. You read more than Icha Icha, you’re so caring, you have a garden, and you treat your dogs like they’re your family. You visit the orphanage every time you’re in the village. It’s infuriating, you shouldn't have to be judged by people that know absolutely nothing about you.”</p><p>“I don’t care what people say about me. The people that matter know the truth; you, Naruto, Gai. It’s all that I care about. I’ve been an outsider my whole life. It’s a consequence of becoming a chuunin at six.”</p><p>“Just because you’re used to it, doesn’t make it okay.”</p><p>To his surprise, Kakashi laughed. “Iruka, you might possibly have the kindest heart ever. I wish I had known you earlier.”</p><p>“Well, I mean you knew me for a while. You were the one that chose to ignore me.”</p><p>“You scared me. I felt like you were seeing me, and not the facade I keep up for everyone.”</p><p>“Hmm. Now, look at us.” Iruka smiled. </p><p>“Now look at us,” Kakashi repeated. </p><p>“Are you tired?” </p><p>“I am, but I figured we’d try to stay up for Naruto.”</p><p>“Oh!” Iruka exclaimed, “I almost forgot. I brought ramen for you and Naruto. I had it last night so I’m just going to eat leftovers.”</p><p>“That sounds amazing, but I don’t want to move from the bed just yet.”</p><p>Iruka nodded, “Yeah I’d be content to stay here forever.”</p><p>“If you’re up for it, I can go draw you a bath before Naruto gets back though. Sometimes to help you relax.”</p><p>Laughing to himself, Iruka watched as Kakashi stood up from the bed to run him a bath. The man had to be bone-tired but was still thinking of others. He shook his head as he thought back to Genma and Kai. </p><p>If only they knew…</p><p><br/>
<em>“He lulls me to sleep and kisses my eyes, don’t tell anyone that the big bad wolf is a puppy in disguise”</em> - Anonymous</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Come find me on <a href="https://melanatedravenclaw.tumblr.com//">tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>